videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Super Brawl N64
Nicktoons Super Brawl is an N64 fighting game developed by Rareware and Nick Games and published by Nintendo. It features characters from various Nicktoons franchises, including Spongebob and Rugrats. Premise The Super Brawl universe takes place in the world of imagination. It all starts with a little 7 year old girl named Nicole with her parents and her future baby brother. Nicole has a collection of plushes based off of Nickelodeon characters. In the real world, she would play with them and imagine them together. In the imaginary world, it shows the many different Nickelodeon characters battling out by order of the Cosmic Head. After time, the characters called a revolt on the Cosmic Head. Fighting against tons of different entities, they manage to fight against the Cosmic Head, and after defeating it, the imaginary world was turned back to the real world, where Nicole was done playing with her plushes and gets ready to head out. Characters Starter * Spongebob * Patrick * Arlene * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Arnold Unlockable * Squidward — Get a Perfect on Target Take Out with all the starters * Tiffany — Complete Adventure Mode as any character * Eliza * Timmy NPC * Fighting Cosmic Clones * Cosmic Head — Voiced by JB Blanc Stages * Spongebob’s Neighborhood * Downtown Bikini Bottom * Krusty Krab * DiamondVille * Castle’s Wrestling Ring * The Pickle’s Backyard * Hillwood * The Jungle — Unlock Eliza * Fairy World — Unlock Timmy * The Arena — Get a Perfect on Crystal Crush with all the characters * Last Stand — Complete Adventure Mode on Normal or higher with all the characters Modes Single Player Mode Adventure Mode In this mode, you play against a series of different fighters to reach the final stage. Stages * Stage 1: Vs Spongebob and Patrick - Spongebob’s Neighborhood * Stage 2: Vs Arlene Team(10) - DiamondVille * Stage 3: Target Take Out * Stage 4: Vs Squidward - Krusty Krab * Stage 5: Vs Tiffany - DiamondVille * Stage 6: Crystal Crush * Stage 7: Vs Tommy Pickles and Angelica Pickles - The Pickles Backyard * Stage 8: Vs Arnold - Hillwood * Stage 9: Race to the Exit * Stage 10: Vs Fighting Cosmic Clone Team(24) - The Arena * Final Stage: Cosmic Head - Last Stand Free Play You can train yourself with any fighter. In this mode, you’re able to change the speed, spawn in specific items, change the actions of your computer player, and change the camera angle from close up, full, or angled. Target Take Out During this mode, you play a character specific stage and break all the targets in the least amount of time. Crystal Crush Here, you play a character specific stage and shatter every single crystal in the least amount of time. Multiplayer Mode With this Mode, you can play up to 4 players or by yourself. You can play free style matches, of Stock or Stamina. You can set the amount of Lives and HP your fighter has and you can play on any stage. You can either do a free for all or team battle, so be free to play any way you want Trivia * This is the only Nickelodeon console game to not be developed by THQ. Instead, it was being made by Rareware and is the first and only Nickelodeon game they worked on. * This was the last N64 game developed by Rareware * The fighting style is similar to the one found in Super Smash Bros. Sequel THQ began development of Nicktoons Super Brawl II and released it on the GameCube, PS2, and Xbox on September 2004 Gallery 90C4274C-FB98-4B72-AD07-F9FAC0ACCC43.png|Nicktoon Super Brawl Symbol 7520D54A-CCD8-4401-BB50-55967B1EC11A.jpeg|The Arena 7D752000-318E-407B-BDB1-C46F8C2B15D5.jpeg|The Last Stand 6D8E2880-E25C-4E51-AB31-67469C3EE86D.png|The Cosmic Head Category:N64 Games Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Rare Category:Games